THREE BROTHERS
by Don Andino Bau-Keledai
Summary: Kisah tiga bersaudara Ace, Sabo dan Luffy yang menjalani hari-hari mereka di sekolah dasar bersama guru-guru mereka!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : One piece punya Oda-chi, saya mengakuinya dengan ikhlas...

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, AU, bahasnya gak baku dan pastinya Thypo karena saya hanya manusia yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan...

Saya membuatnya dengan berkolaborasi dengan adik saya yang suatu saat namanya mungkin akan muncul di FFN!

Summary : Kisah tiga bersaudara Ace, Sabo dan Luffy yang menjalani hari-hari mereka di sekolah dasar bersama guru-guru mereka!

**~"THREE BROTHERS"~**

BY : DON ANDINO BAU-KELEDAI & HER SISTER

Chapter 1 : Rutinitas Pagi

Pagi yang cerah di kota Grand Line, sang surya kembali menjatuhkan sinarnya pada seluruh makhluk yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Burung-burung pun bernyanyi melantunkan kicauan-kicauan indah mereka menyambut hari baru. _KRIIIIIIING _suara dari waker _Hello Kitty_ berwarna _pink _berbunyi nyaring, memecahkan keindahan syair dan melodi yang membuai merdu. _KRIIIIIIIIING, _tak kunjung ditanggapi sang _waker_ terus menjerit menunggu seseorang menggubrisnya.

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._ Sepasang mata terbuka mendengar kebisingan yang dibuat sang pengingat waktu itu "Huaaah...Nyem nyem sudah pagi ya?" seorang bocah berambut _blondie _ikal perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk untuk mengumpulkan setengah jiwanya yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Perlahan dia mengambil _waker_ yang masih menjerit itu dan.."HUAAAAAAA! SUDAH JAM DELAPAN?" Dan aktivitas pagi yang yang menguras tenagapun dimulai.

Sabo -10 tahun, kelas 5 SD, bocah berambut _blondie_ ikal itupun segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan mengguncang tubuh dua orang bocah lain yang tertidur di ranjang sebelah. "Ace! Luffy! Bangun! Bangun!" Teriaknya sambil mengguncang seorang bocah berambut hitam bergelombang dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya-Ace, 10 tahun kelas 5 SD- dan seorang bocah berambut raven dengan sebuah codet di mata kirinya-Luffy, 7 tahun kelas 2 SD- yang merupakan saudara-saudaranya. "Ngeeh.. ini masih pagi, ne..." ucap Luffy dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Sabo tanpa basa basi menyeret tubuh adiknya itu ke lantai bawah, mendudukannya di kursi meja makan sementara Sabo sendiri memanggang tiga buah roti. Kemudian Sabo memasukan sebuah roti yang sudah matang ke mulut Luffy yang masih _lelungu_. "Luffy, makan Luffy! Makan! Makan! Makan!" "Mmmemmh..." Luffy masih dengan_ lelungu_ mengunyah _toast _yang dijejalkan tanpa belas kasih kedalam mulutnya oleh saudaranya itu.

"Aku..aku membangunkan Ace dulu ya!" secepat kilat Sabo berlari ke lantai atas dan kembali dengan menyeret seorang bocah lagi yang masih tertidur dengan gelembung ingus yang _plendang-plendung_(?) di hidungnya. Sambil berusaha membangunkan Ace, Sabo langsung saja memakaikan seragam pada '_sleeping brother'_nya itu. Dan karena Ace masih tetap terlelap menunggu guyuran air dari saudara[bukan cinta] sejatinya, akhirnya Sabo menjewer telinga Ace dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya "AAAAAACEEEE! BANGUUUUN!"

CLING.

Bagai seorang robot yang baru saja diaktifkan kembali dari tidur panjangnya Ace yang masih memakai celana tidur, seketika itu terbangun, mengambil sebuah _toast_, menarik Luffy lalu ngibrit ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda dengan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detik meninggalkan Sabo! Dan Sabo yang masih berpakaian comapang-camping-kemeja sekolah belum dikancingkan dan celana yang masih di lutut- langsung mengejar Ace dan Luffy ke luar rumah. "TASNYA BODOOOH!" teriaknya komikal sambil melambai-lambaikan tiga ransel berisi buku miliknya dan dua saudaranya itu. Sabo yang teriak-riak layaknya orang gila lama(OGL) membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya sweatdrop, membuatnya cengar-cengir garing "Eh..ehehe maaf,ya.."

Sabopun membulatkan tekad, dia menyingsatkan celananya yang belum diseletingkan sambil menggantungkan sepatu tali yang belum sempat ia pakai di lehernya, dan berlari mengejar Ace dan Luffy "Ace..Luffy..TUNGGU AKUUUU!"

"AKU AKAN MENGEJAR KALIAN! LIHAT SAJA NANTI! HOAAAH!" Sambil berkoar-koar Sabo terus berlari layaknya pelari marathon dikejar-kejar anjing rabies. "HOOOAAAH!" "Kasihan sekali ya.. anak itu ditelantarkan orangtuanya.." "Iya.. kasihan.." "Dia pasti depresi ya.." "Padahal masih kecil..." Sabo tidak menghiraukan perkataan orang-orang yang melayangkan tatapan prihatin kepadanya. Ya, memang penampilan Sabo yang seperti itu membuat dia terlihat seperti anak tidak diaku.

"Ah, itu mereka!" dengan kecepatan Sabo yang berhasil memecahkan dinding kecepatan cahaya 4,0 detik mengalahkan Patrick Spencer dari Eyeshield 21, Ace dan Luffypun akhirnya terkejar. "BER-HE-NN-T-II!" dengan efek _slow motion_ Sabo melompat kearah mereka. Mendengar suara teriakan Sabo, Ace tersadar dan tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak sehingga sepeda yang dikendarainya bersama Luffy _jumping_ belakang. JDUAK, Sabo yang sedang melompat sukses mendarat di bokong(?) sepeda itu. "U..ugh..!" Bruuk, krejet, krejet, Sabopun terserang kejang-kejang karena 'tanda keperjakaanya' menghantam ujung sepeda dengan sangat keras..

"Sabo! Sabo! Bicaralah padaku! Sabo!" Ace panik dan berusaha menyadarkan Sabo. "Ace, Sabo kenapa? Kena angsa duduk?" Luffy yang baru sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata, menghampiri kedua kakaknya itu. "Yang benar angin duduk, Luffy!" Ace menyalahkan. "Heee?" "Sudahlah, yang penting ada apa dengan Sabo?" "APA SIH YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Seketika Sabopun terbangun dan membentak-bentak Ace dan Luffy. "Sabo! Kau masih hidup rupanya!" Ace dan Luffy memeluk Sabo lega. "Tentu saja aku masih hidup!" Sabo masih mencak-mencak sementara Ace dan Luffy mengupil ria sebagai tanda syukur mereka kepada yang di atas yang telah memanjangkan umur saudaranya "Syukurlah~" "Berhenti ngupil! Kita sudah terlambat!"

TENGTENGTENGTENG.

Suara bel tanda masuk di Sekolah Dasar _Mugiwara _berbunyi nyaring_. _Setelah cukup lama beristirahat, suara bel yang sama kembali menghiasi tahun ajaran baru itu. Gerbang besar yang sama, teriakkan dari satpam beruban dengan dua cerutu di mulutnya yang sama dan tentu saja satu hal lagi yang sama setiap tahun, bulan, minggu bahkan harinya... "HEI YANG DISANA CEPAT MASUK GERBANGNYA AKAN KUTUTUP!" "TUNGGU PAAAAAAK!" Dari kejauhan asap mengepul, memperlihatkan tiga orang bocah yang mengendarai sebuah sepeda dengan seragam mereka yang compang-camping melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju gerbang itu. "TELAT! AKAN AKU TUTUP!" Smoker, nama dari satpam itu, dengan efek _slow motion_ menutup gerbang tersebut, mencegah ketiga bocah itu memasukinya. Tapi karena dia terlalu lama dengan _slow motion_-nya, tiga bocah itupun terlanjur masuk. "HEI KALIAN JANGAN MASUK!" Smoker mencak-mencak ala komikal, sedangkan Ace, Sabo dan Luffy hanya berkata watados "Habis Bapak pake acara _slow motion _segala.." Sementara siswa-siswi baru berserta orangtuanya yang melihat perjuangan ketiga bocah tersebut untuk datang tepat waktu, ber-aaawh ria tenggelam dalam keterharuan. "Ayolah! Mereka selalu melakukan ini setiap pagi!" teriak Smoker berang. "Sabo! Luffy! Akhirnya kita sampai ke sekolah!" Ucap Ace dengan mata yangg berkaca-kaca. "Khh..! gerbang sekolah tadi terlihat sangat jauh!" Sabo mendramatisir "Tapi! Kita berhasil Ace! Sabo!" Teriak Luffy penuh haru. "Itu pasti karena kekuatan dari ikatan persaudaraan kita!" "Kita ini saudara!" "Yaaa!" Dan lagi-lagi para penonton hanya dapat berkata "Awwwwhhh..." sementara Smoker.. "MEREKA SELALU BEGITU SETIAP HARI,HEI! HAH! SUDAHLAH!"

Dan seperti apakah kelanjutan dari kisah ketiga saudara ini? Saksikan di cerita selanjutnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : One Piece punya Odachi! Ngotot amat sih yang nuduh itu punya saya!

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi! AU, bahasanya ga baku dan pastinya thypo yang tidak saya sadari!

Saya membuatnya dengan berkolaborasi dengan adik saya yang suatu saat namanya mungkin akan muncul di FFN!

Summary : Kisah tiga bersaudara Ace, Sabo dan Luffy yang menjalani hari-hari mereka di sekolah dasar bersama guru-guru mereka!

**~"THREE BROTHERS"~**

BY : DON ANDINO BAU-KELEDAI & HER SISTER

Chapter 2 : Tahun Ajaran Baru

"Sekali lagi selamat atas penerimaan kalian sebagai murid baru! Mulai sekarang belajarlah dengan tekun sebagai siswa dari sekolah _Mugiwara_ ini!" hari itu di Sekolah Dasar _Mugiwara_, di tengah upacara penerimaan siswa baru itu, seorang pria tua dengan kumis putih bak bulan sabit[atau lebih tepatnya seperti sambit] memberikan beberapa wejangan pada siswa-siswi barunya. Memulai tahun ajaran baru mereka dengan penuh semangat.

Edward Newgate, pria tua berkumis putih yang merupakan kepala sekolah di Sekolah Dasar _Mugiwara_ itu kini mendudukan dirinya dengan santai di kursi ruang kepala sekolah setelah lelah memeriksa satu persatu kegiatan belajar mengajar di setiap kelas. "Gurararara... aku harap tahun ini semuanya berjalan lancar..." gumamnya sambil menyeruput secangkir teh hangat di mejanya.

Sementara itu, di setiap kelas para guru mulai melakukan perkenalan pada siswa-siswi baru mereka.

Kelas 1

Diantara semua kelas, kelas yang paling sensitif dan memerlukan kesabaran, ketelatenan dan kasih sayang tingkat tiggi bagi seorang guru untuk membimbingnya adalah kelas 1. Adanya Pendidikan Anak Usia Dini tidak menjamin dapat mengurangi beban berat bagi seseorang yang mengemban tugas 'istimewa' sebagai wali kelas kelas 1 SD. Di ruang kelas 1 itu, 30 anak berusia rata-rata 6 tahun yang notabene masih sulit diatur, cengeng, penuh keingin tahuan dan hiperaktif itu dikumpulkan menjadi satu, menunggu seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka. Hiruk pikuk dari canda dan tawa dari anak-anak itu memenuhi ruang tersebut.

Tok, tok, tok. Kreek. Ditengah hiruk pikuk itu, seorang pria berambut daun nanas dengan tampang sedikit madesu datang sebagai penantian mereka. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Bapak adalah wali kelas kalian!" sapa pria bernama Phoenix Marco itu seramah mungkin pada murid-murid barunya.

...

Hening. Tak ada satupun suara dari anak-anak itu, mereka hanya terbelalak menatap sosok di hadapan mereka dengan mulut yang ternganga. Sebulir keringat jatuh dari pelipis Marco, dia berusaha mengintruksi keadaan "A...em.. anak-anak..? halooow?" "HUAAAA! MAMA AKU MAU PULAAAANG!" "IBU! AKU TAKUT! ORANG ITU MENGERIKAN!" "HUAAAA! KEPALANYA SEPERTI NANAS!" "TOLONG KAMI!"

"A...? uhh.. anak-anak.. bapak tidak..." "KAMI INGIN IBU KAMI!" "HUAHAHA! HUAAHAHA!" Dan pagi itu kelas 1 Sekolah Dasar _Mugiwara_pun dipenuhi tangis dan jeritan.

Kelas 2

Seorang bocah imut nan manis dengan sebuah codet di mata kirinya sedang berkutat dengan soal matematika yang diberikan oleh guru barunya. Setelah melakukan perkenalan, tanpa basa basi dengan santai namun tegas wanita berparas cantik dengan kulit sedikit gelap yang menjadi gurunya memulai materi di hari pertama mereka itu. Dan materi mereka kali ini adalah matematika.

"Ngeh..." pipi dari bocah bernama Luffy yang bulat itu mengembung dengan merahnya, berusaha memenuhi buku tugasnya yang berisikan soal-soal rumit yang ia salin susah payah dari papan tulis. Sama halnya dengan Luffy, anak-anak lainpun mulai memerah dan berasap, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau soal yang diberikan guru cantik bernama Nico Robin kali ini terlalu sulit. "...Mmmmh..." pipi-pipi manis anak-anak itu benar-benar mengembung sekarang, keringat mulai bercucuran, soal yang sulit itu merangsang saraf mereka untuk _ngeden-ngeden_ ria dan asap hitam benar-benar mengepul dari lubang hidung dan telinga mereka. Sementara sang guru? Dia sedang asyik membaca buku sambil menunggu anak-anaknya menyelesaikan tugas yang ia berikan, tanpa menyadari kalau terjadi 'kebakaran' hebat di dalam kelasnya.

Kelas 3

Sama halnya dengan adik kelas mereka, siswa-siswi kelas 3 pun mengawali hari pertama mereka dengan pelajaran matematika. Guru baru mereka adalah seorang wanita muda cantik namun sedikit tomboi dengan rambut _dark blue_ dan berkacamata. Dia menjelaskan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal cerita pagi itu dengan santai dan gamblang sampai salah seorang muridnya memotong dan mengambil alih tugasnya.

"Jadi, kalau Andi punya hutang 5 Berry.." "Dia harus membayar dua kali lipatnya!" Seisi kelaspun takjub dengan pernyataan gadis kecil berambut _orange_ yang tiba-tiba maju ke depan kelas. "E... maaf, Nami-chan..? Tolong kembali ke bangkumu, ibu belum selesai menjelaskan.." pinta sang guru yang bernama Tashigi itu sedikit sweatdrop. "Maaf, Bu Tashigi.. sepertinya saya harus meluruskan pelajaran kali ini..!" kata gadis kecil bernama Nami itu sambil memanjat ke atas meja Tashigi dengan _songong mode : on_. "Na..Nami-ch.." "Dengar ya teman-teman! Kalian harus memberi 'bunga' setiap kali seseorang yang meminjam uang kepada kalian telat membayar hutangnya!" "EEH?" Tashigi lagi-lagi hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar Nami yang memulai orasi sistem penagihan hutangnya.

"Tunggu Nami! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus memberikan bunga kepada orang yang telat bayar hutang? Bunga jenis apa yang harus kita berikan?" " Apa boleh kita memberikan bunga matahari? Soalnya aku suka sekali bunga matahari.." beberapa anak mulai kebingungan dengan kata 'bunga' tsb. Nami yang sok paling 'lurus' dijalanya, menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Ckckck, kalian ini.. makanya aku akan meluruskan jalan pikir kalian! Pertama, aku akan menjeaska apa itu bunga! Bunga itu..."

Namipun menjelaskan secara gamblang mengenai sistem bunga dalam hutang piutang, mengambil alih seluruh kelas dan meninggalkan Tashigi dalam jurang jawdrop yang amat sangat dalam. "Nah, makanya dalam kasus Andi tadi kalau dia telat satu hari, kita harus naikan bunganya 3 kali lipat! Lalu kalau telat dua hari, kita naikan 5 kali lipat![anak baik jangan tiru adegan ini, ya]" Maka hari pertama kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar Mugiwara diisi dengan orasi ilmiah hutang piutang dari sudut pandang rentenir... "Kalian mengerti teman-teman? Hidup itu tak bisa lepas dari?" "Uang! Uang! Uang! Uang!" "Bagus! Haikhaikhaikhaik!" "Haikhaikhaikhaik!" "Uang! Uang! Uang! Uang!" Alhasil seluruh kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar Mugiwarapun mengidap penyakit mata duitan dan ketawa-ketawa ala Mr. Krab.

Kelas 4

CTRAK, CTRAK, CTRAK.

Suara itu memecahkan suasana belajar mengajar siswa kelas 4 yang dipimpin oleh sang guru, Thatch. Suara itu tak lain disebabkan oleh seorang gadis kecil yang rupanya cukup mirip dengan wali kelas 3, Tashigi dan bahkan menjadi bulan-bulanan seantero sekolah kalau dia adalah putri kandung Tashigi dengan seorang guru di sana, tapi jangan khawatir itu hanya bulan-bulanan bukan bulan beneran kok(plak), nama gadis itu adalah Kuina.

Sejak Thatch menyuruh mereka menyalin pelajaran yang ia tulis di papan tulis Kuina terus menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga itu. Pasalnya pensil yang harusnya digunakannya untuk menulis malah dibenturkan dengan sadisnya ke mejanya, seolah-olah pensil itu adalah sebuah _shinai_ yang digunakan dalam olahraga kendo. Karena kekuatan Kuina yang luar biasa pensil itupun patah berpatah-patah(plak), sehingga ia kembali mengambil pensil di dalam tempat pensilnya dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama, tak peduli berapa kalipun Thatch melarangnya melakukan itu.

CTRAK, pensil terakhir milik Kuinapun patahlah sudah. Saat Thatch dan yang lainya merasa telinga mereka kembali 'plong', Kuinapun berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya "Pak! Boleh saya keluar membeli pensil baru?" tanyanya tegas. Thatch yang tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan telinganya jika Kuina kembali dengan pensil-pensil malang yang siap ia patahkan, menghela napas dan kembali mencoba memberi tahu gadis kecil itu secera baik-baik agar tidak melakukan hal tsb.

"Ehm... begini Kuina, kau akan Bapak berikan pensil, tapi kau harus memperlakukan pensil sebagaimana mestinya. Kau tahu'kan pensil itu digungakan untuk apa?" mendengar itu Kuinapun mengangguk mantap "Tentu saja!" jawabnya kemudian. Thatch yang merasa gadis itu akan mengertipun tersenyum lega seraya mengambil pensil dari sakunya untuk diberikan pada Kuina. "Jadi, pensil itu digunakan untuk apa Kuina?" Tanya Thatch memastikan setelah pensil itu sampai ke tangan Kuina. "Tentu saja..." CTRAAAAK "Untuk dipatahkan'kan?" jawab Kuina polos yang lagi-lagi membenturkan pensil itu sekuat tenaga ke mejanya hingga keduanya-pensil dan meja itu- terbelah menjadi dua. "KUINAAAAAAA!" Maka terdengarlah ratapan Thatch yang membahana di dalam kelas itu.

Kelas 5

Clak, clak. Bulir demi bulir keringat berjatuhan dari pelipis Sabo menatap tegang soal-soal yang diberikan wali kelas barunya, guru paling populer karena ketampanan dan keramahanya, bersahabat namun tegas yang bernama Shanks. Hari ini sebagai pemanasan Shanks memberikan soal-soal yang materinya menyinggung sedikit pelajaran kelas lima yang akan mereka pelajari nanti. Lantas mengapa bulir-bulir keringat terus membasahi tubuh Sabo? Apa dia terserang panas dingin karena rutinitas paginya yang seperti 'itu'? Bukan, saudara-saudara, sayang sekali Anda kurang beruntung!(plak)

"Ugh.. sial! Aku sama sekali tidak belajar selama liburan..! Bagaimana ini? Apa jadinya kalau aku yang selalu dapat ranking 1 ini dapat nilai jelek karena soal pemanasan yang jadi penentu kesan pertama dengan guru baru? Bisa bisa peringkatku diragukan?" batin Sabo berkecamuk, ternyata benar kata orang, yang sudah di atas pasti tidak mau turun(?). "Ehm? Ada apa Sabo?" tanya Shanks yang sedang hilir mudik memantau situasi jalan tol eh muridnya ding. "A.. tidak ada apa-apa Pak.." jawab Sabo. Shanks menyunggingkan senyum dan kembali memantau jalan tol takut-takut terjadi kemacetan. "Uuh.. bagaimana dengan Ace ya?" Sabo melirik kearah Ace, saudaranya, berharap mendapat pencerahan namun harapannya itu pupus seketika karena yang ia dapati di sana adalah saudaranya yang sedang ngorok dengan ingus melendung-lendung ria di hidungnya. "Baka...!" batin Sabo sweatdrop.

"Eh?" Shanks menyadari bahwa salah satu muridnya tidur dalam jam pelajaran dan tanpa basa basi dia menghampiri murid tersebut. "Ehm! Ace! Kenapa kau tidur di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung? Ayo bangun!" serunya seraya menepuk pundak Ace perlahan. PLTOK, gelembung ingus Acepun pecah dan seketika itu ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. "Hah? Apa? Ada apa?" ucapnya planga-plongo. Di lihatnya sang guru berambut merah[bukan berkerudung merah] yang sedikit menautkan alisnya padanya. "Ace, sekarang kau kerjakan semua soal yang ada di papan tulis!" serunya sebagai hukuman atas ketidurannya anak itu. "Aduuh Ace! Kenapa kau cari gara-gara di hari pertama dengan guru baru..." batin Sabo panik.

Ace terdiam sejenak, dia pandangi buku paketnya yang tertera tulisan 'catatan si Ace' di atasnya, lalu ia pandagi soal-saol di papan tulis itu, dan kembali ke buku paketnya. Dan tanpa basa basi diapun menelan bulat-bulat buku paket yang ada di mejanya itu. "WHAT THE..?" jerit Shanks dan anak-anak yang melihat adegan kekerasan(?) itu. Kemudian secepat kilat Shankspun memberikan label 'jangan tiru adegan ini' membuat para readers berkata "kurang kerjaan banget dah.."

Ace maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang terpampang di papan tulis, yang tanpa diduga berhasil ia kerjakan semuanya dengan benar. Inilah efek dari acara makan buku tsb. "Hebat! Benar semua! Ini.. ini tidak mungkin! Ini suatu 'hil yang mustahal'(plak)" ucap Shanks terkagum-kagum. Para murid yang melihat salah satu keajaiban[sebenarnya keabnormalan, jadi bagi Anda yang merasa normal jadilah abnormal agar bisa melakukan ini] Ace itu menatap anak itu takjub, tak terkecuali Sabo. "Hebat.. mungkin itu solusinya!" batin Sabo. "Ng? Sabo apa yang kau...? HEEEEEE?" Shank kembali menjerit histeris ketika melihat Sabo yang berusaha meniru adegan tadi namun sayangnya tak berhasil sehingga buku itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan iapun tersedak. "KKKKKHHHH! HOOEKK! HOEEK! KHORONG AKHHHUUU! KHHHKKK!" BLEK, dan Sabopun tewas seketika(plak). "S...SABO? HUAAAAA! GAWAAAT! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAAAAN?

Kelas 6

SIIIIING...

Hening, tak ada satupun suara yang berani memecahkan keheningan suasana belajar mengajar kelas 6 Sekolah Dasar Mugiwara tsb. Hanya ada acara tatap menatap anatara sang guru bermata tajam bak elang bernama Dracule Mihawk dan murid-muridnya. Dan meskipun kita melanjutkan bagian ini, hanya akan terdengar suara jangkrik yang dipaksa berbunyi oleh author. Satu kata yang mewakili keadaan mereka, suram.

"Hmmmm..." gumam Newgate di mejanya. "Tolonglah Pak, jangan bergumam.." ucap seorang pria berkulit gelap dengan rambut sedikit apro yang duduk di meja sebelahnya. "Memangnya kenapa, Aokiji?" tanya Newgate pada wakil kepala sekolahnya, Aokiji Kuzan. "Setiap kali Bapak bergumam telinga saya terkena gempa sebesar 6.8 skala richer..." jawab Aokiji sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. "Oh.." ucap Newgate singkat. "Kalau begitu aku nyanyi saja!" lanjutnya penuh semangat. "Iya... APA? TUNGGU! JANGAN!" "LALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "TIDWAAAAK!"

Kepala sekolah SD Mugiwara itu terus menyanyi gaje sampai suara ketukan pintu menghentikan lantunanya. Tok, tok. "Permisi..." "Eh..? Siapa?"

Siapakah yang berada dibalik pintu itu? Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Sabo,anak-anak dan para guru? Tunggu chapter berikutnya!

T.B.C

A/N : Fuuh? Gimana garing kah? Kelenyis kah? Tadinya mau diterusin, tapi ya udahlah, chapter 3 nanti kepanikan masal akan terjadi di SD_ Mugiwara_! Dan karena besok-besok saya mungkin sibuk, jadi ade saya maksa saya update sekarang! Padahal baru kemaren woy! Kata saya. Tapi ok daripada nanti ga sempet, saya update juga.

Dan terima kasih banyak untu pereview pertama saya di FFn! Lenka Aine dan ! makasih ya review kalian berarti banya buat saya! Salam kenal juga! Untuk Lenka-san betul saya memang banyak terinspirasi dari si kuning kotak itu hehehe XD! Yang selanjutnya setidaknya review juga ya readers?

Ok , jaa minna! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review~ ^,^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : One Piece punya Odachi! Ngotot amat sih yang nuduh itu punya saya!

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi! AU, bahasanya ga baku dan pastinya thypo yang tidak saya sadari!

Saya membuatnya dengan berkolaborasi dengan adik saya yang suatu saat namanya mungkin akan muncul di FFN!

Summary : Kisah tiga bersaudara Ace, Sabo dan Luffy yang menjalani hari-hari mereka di sekolah dasar bersama guru-guru mereka!

**~"THREE BROTHERS"~**

BY : DON ANDINO BAU-KELEDAI & HER SISTER

* * *

Chapter 3: Aaah... ramai sekali seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya...

Tok, tok.

"Permisi..."

"Eh..? Siapa?"

Pintu itupun terbuka memperlihatkan sosok seorang Marco yang semakin madesu. Dengan hawa madesu yang semakin tinggi seiring dengan narator yang terus mengucapkan kata itu, Marco pun memasuki ruang kepala sekolah tsb.

"Pak Kepala Sekolah..." ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan madesu.

"Gurararara ada apa Marco? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengajar anak-anak kelas satu?" tanya Newgate diselingi dengan tawa khasnya. Tanpa susu basi.. maksud saya basa basi, Marco yang sudah tak kuat dengan beban derita yang hinggap di pundaknya(halah) segera ambruk dan berlinang air mata.

"HIIIIKS...! Pak Kepala Sekolaaah hueee! Saya gak kuat lagi ngajar anak kelas satuuuuuuu hueeee! JLEEEB BANGET PAAAK! JLEEEEB!"

Newgate yang sama sekali tak mengerti dengan situasi tsb, berusaha menenangkan Marco, sementara Aokiji menyelamatkan diri ke dalam banker(?) yang ia siapkan khusus untuk kejadian-kejadian 'semacam ini'.

"Tenanglah Marco, bukannya tahun lalu kamu juga jadi wali kelas kelas satu...? Dan kamu bisa bertahan'kan? Tahun lalu kamu juga..."

"Tapi ini sudah diluar batas saya Paak! Saya juga manusia paaak hiks.. saya gak kuat Paaaak...!" Tangis Marco segaje-gajenya.

"NGHHIIIIK...P...Pak Kep...sekk... nghiiik... anak kelas...dua..." di tengah kealayan itu seseorang kembali memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kali ini adalah wali kelas dua, Nico Robin, bu guru cantik dan anggun berkulit agak gelap yang entah kenapa kali ini benar-benar... geseng.. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga kucel, dekil and the kumel, sehingga author dicolok matanya pake tangan Robin, eiiits gak kena kan author pake kaca mata...(PLAAK).

"Bu Robin..? Err ada apa?" tanya Newgate sedikit sweatdrop.

"Nghiiik... kebakaran Pak.. ruang kelas dua, kebakaran Pak.." jawab Robin setengah sesak. "APA?! KEBAKARAN?!" tanya Newgate, Marco dan Aokiji berbarengan.

"He'euuuh.." jawab Robin megap-megap. "T..tunggu dulu, tenang dulu bu Robin, coba ceritakan kronologinya..." ucap Newgate lebih tenang sementara Marco melanjutkan tangisannya sambil mengaung-ngaung "JANGAN-JANGAN INI KEBAKARAN GARA-GARA MUKA GWWW?! GOD! OH WHY?!" dan Aokiji..

"KEBAKARAN?! APIIII?! AKU BISA MELELEH! MELELEEEEH! UMPETIN SAYA PAAAK!" sambil berusaha masuk ke dalam baju Newgate yang lebar.

Dengan masih tersenggal Robin berusaha menjelaskan.. "Tadi...anak-anak..."

"WAJAHKUUUU?! SEBERAPA MENGERIKANKAH WAJAHKU INI SAMPAI BISA MEMBAKAR GEDUUUNG! OOOHH !"

"AKUUU! MASIH TERLALU MUDA BUAT MELELEH PAAAK!"

"SUDAH DIAM! MEMANGNYA KAU TERBUAT DARI APA SAMPAI BISA MELELEH?!"

"HOOOII! INI BAGIAN SAYA NGOMONG!" PLAK, PLAK, PLAK.

Akhirnya di ruangan itu terjadi kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, dimana seorang istri(Robin) menganiaya mertua(Newgate), suami(Aokiji), dan anak laki-lakinya(Marco), dan 'triple plak' pun diberikan kepada author.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba asap sudah mengepul dimana-mana, dan api mulai berkobar... aku segera berlari keluar untuk mencari pertolongan... dan di luar kebetulan ada Pak Smoker..." Robin pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi sekarang Pak Smoker sedang berusaha menghentikan apinya, benar begitu Bu Robin?" tanya Newgate.

"Jawabannya adalah 'tidak', Pak!" jawab Robin.

"Eeeh? Kenapa tidak?! Kalau begitu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?!"

"Pak Smoker itu, Pak! Begitu lihat api dia malah berlari antusias menghampirinya sambil membawa berpak-pak cerutu! Lalu dia menyalakannya dan menghisapnya sampai habis! Akibatnya sekarang paru-parunya kempes(?) dan sedang dipompa(?) sama Pak Law!" Jelas Robin sambil mewek, bukannya ditolongin sama Smoker, 'jadi dia lebih memilih rokok daripada aku?! Oke. Bye!' batinnya.

"APA?!" Pekik Newgate, sementara Marco dan Aokiji berkata pada para readers bahwa "Merokok dapat menyebabkan paru-paru kempes, mengering dan peyot(?!)."

"Lalu anak-anak?! Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?!" tanya sang kepala sekolah khawatir. "Setelah itu Pak Sanji koki sekolah datang, bersama Pak Zoro dan orang-orang kantin mereka mengevakuasi anak-anak dan berusaha memadamkan apinya Pak.." jelas Robin lagi.

"Tapi.. hal yang buruk terjadi Pak..." ucap Robin dramatis.

"Apa? Apa ?" Newgate dan dua orang lainnya dagdigdurjer(?).

"Anak-anak kelas dua... mereka jadi botaaaak! Huaaaa! Apinya berasal dari rambut mereka dan tentu saja membakar habil rambut mereka! Hiks hiks ini semua salahkuuuu!" Robin pun melakukan aksi termewek-mewek di hadapan tiga pria itu.

Marco dan Aokiji yang tak tega pun berusaha menenangkan guru kelas dua itu, sementara Newgate... "Bo...tak...? A..anak-anak kelas dua yang imut nan manis itu... mereka jadi... botak... BOTAAAAAK?!"

"HIKS IYA PAK! MEREKA JADI BOTAK PA~~K!"

"INI.. INI AKHIR SEGALANYAAAAA~~~ HUEEE!" dan adegan termewek-mewek pun terus berlanjut sampai seorang pria berjambul yang sedikit tertular madesu Marco, memasuki ruangan itu dan tanpa basa-basi ikut termewek-mewek bersama dua orang itu.

"HUAAAHAHAHA... HIKS HIKS...!" tangisnya membuat Marco dan Aokiji juga ikut menangis dan berpelukan layaknya teletubis.

"Apa yang... SEBENARNYA KALIAN LAKUKAAAAN?!"

PLAK, PLAK, PLAK, PLAK, PLAK!

Hantaman_ shinai_ dari seorang wanita berambut _dark blue_ yang diketahui adalah wali kelas tiga itu, berhasil menyadarkan mereka.

"Oh.. Bu Guru Tashigi.. ada apa?" tanya mereka berbarengan dengan tampang watados seolah tak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka beberapa detik yang lalu.

"HIKS..." melihat mereka sudah normal kembali, kini Tasihigi yang gantian mewek. "Pak Kepala Sekolah...! Anak murid saya jadi rentenir semua!" tangisnya gaje.

"Terus kita harus bilang jokoWOW gitu?!" balas mereka gaje.

PLAK, PLAK, PLAK, PLAK, PLAK! Lagi-lagi sabetan _shinai _dihadiahkan pada mereka. "TANGGAPI AKU DENGAN SEMESTINYA...!" ucap Tashigi horor membuat kelima orang itu bergidik ngeri dan mengangguk-ngangguk pasrah.

"Ehm.. jadi apa maksudmu, Bu Tasihigi? Anak-anak kelas tiga jadi rentenir?" tanya Newgate yang sudah normal kembali.

"Iya pak.. pelajaran saya diambil alih! Mereka jadi berorasi tentang sistem penagihan hutang ala rentenir! Bukan hanya itu mereka ketawa-ketiwi terus ala Mr. Krab! Haik haik haik haik gitu! Terus 'Uang uang uang uang' gitu, paaak!" keluh Tashigi pilu.

"Ya ampun...!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?!"

"Demi celana dalam... celana dalam siapa ya? Ah celana dalamku sajalah.."

Berbagai respon pun terdengar di ruangan itu, dan respon yang paling gak banget adalah...

"Siapa itu Mr. Krab?" (Readers : GUBRAKS)

"Lalu.. Thacth, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari.. er.. dan kenapa kau mimisan begitu?" tanya pria berkumis putih itu pada pria berjambul tadi yang bernama Thacth, wali kelas empat. Thacth hanya menatap Newgate berkaca-kaca sambil menahan darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya. "Pak Kepseeeek..." meweknya, dan CROOOOOOT.

"HUAAAH! THACTH! MIMISANMU BANYAK SEKALI!" jerit Newgate begitu melihat darah menyembur dari hidung bawahannya itu, ketika ia membuka tahanannya.

"THACTH KAU HABIS NGAPAIN SAMPE MIMISAN BEGITU?!" jerit Marco kalap melihat sohibnya yang sebentar lagi bisa saja kehabisan darah.

"Kalau begini terus dia bisa saja mati kehabisan darah." Ucap Robin datar (sudah gak OOC lagi). "Jangan ngomong sembarangan!"

"Saya dianiaya pak.. anak murid saya psikopat paaak! Dia terlalu terobsesi jadi samurai kali pak! Hidung saya dicolok pake pensil, gara-gara saya marahin dia main shinai-shinaian pakai pensil paaaak hueeeee!" tangis Thacth yang sedang ditranfusi darah oleh Marco.

Newgate hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah menghadapi keluhan demi keluhan yang dilontarkan anak buahnya itu. Di tengah kehebohan itu lagi-lagi masuk seseorang yang tidak terduga.

JBRAAAK! "Pak Newgate! Pak Newgateee!" Shanks, pria berambut merah yang merupakan wali kelas lima, memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan membanting pintu.

"Ada apa lagi?!" sentak Newgate sedikit kaget.

"ANAK MURID SAYA ADA YANG MATI KEPELAG BUKU! SAYA HARUS BAGAIMANA PAK?!" jelas Shanks kalap.

"APA?! CEPAT BAWA DIA KE PAK LAW!" perintah Newgate tak kalah panik.

"BAIK PAK!" Shanks pun segera berlari membawa muridnya yang kepelag(ngerti kepelag ga?) itu ke ruang UKS, tempat Pak Law berada.

"Demi kumisku yang putih suci bagai rembulan(?)... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekolahku ini...?" ratap Newgate lemas sambil memegangi dadanya. Marco yang khawatir kepala sekolahnya terkena stroke, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenang pak, tenang... kami semua ada untukmu... _jangan menyerah~~ jangan menyeraa~~ahah~_(plak)_"_.

"Pak Newgate..." suara dalam dari seorang pria bermata tajam bak elang menyela.

"A.. ada apa lagi sekarang?!" tanya Newgate panik melihat kedatangan wali kelas 6, Dracule Mihawk, khawatir pria itu datang membawa kabar buruk lagi.

Mihawk yang lebih sering dipanggil Taka no Me itu menatap dalam mata Newgate, kemudian menjawab... "Anak murid saya normal semua... saya jadi bosan..."

GUBRAAAAAAAKSSSSSSS.

"KAU SEHARUSNYA BERSYUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR RR!"

* * *

Sementara itu Shanks dan beberapa anak kelas lima masih dalam perjalanan menuju ruang UKS. "Hah..hah..hah...!" dengan terengah-engah mereka terus berlari sambil membawa Sabo, tak terkecuali Ace yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi karena dia baru bangun tidur(PLAK).

JBRAAAAK.

Lagi-lagi Shanks masuk dengan membanting pintu dan amat sangat begitu(halah kalau guru bahasa Indo saya liat pasti saya diomelin, karena bikin kalimat gak efektif semua.. peace bu) terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Dokter Sekolah yang bernama Trafalgar Law itu sedang dalam posisi yang sangat WOW! "?!"

Ya, Dokter yang sering menggunakan topi lucu(?)dan merupakan fans fanatik beruang bernama Bepo yang sering muncul di TV itu, sedang menonton acara TV dengan bertelanjang dada. Mengolesi punggungnya yang TERNYATA berpanu (author dibedah Law) dengan kalpanok, menirukan adegan iklan obat panu yang sedang diperagakan oleh bintang iklan berotot bernama Eustach Captain Kid(Gaplok).

"P...Pak... Law...!" ucap Shanks sweatdrop.

"Ah...? Pak Shanks? Kebetulan sekali, bisa Anda bantu aku mengolesi panuku? Susah sekali..." ucap Law yang menyadari kedatangan Shanks, dan Shanks...

"...Oh~ baiklah ayo sini Pak, mari aku bantu.." seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan sejenak melupakan muridnya Shanks dengan senang hati mengolesi kalpanok itu pada punggung Law yang bertotol-totol putih.

"Nah... bagaimana Pak Law..?"

"Mantap Pak Shanks..."

"Oke kalau begitu... samapi jumpa Pak Law..."

"Ya... terima kasih ya, Pak Shanks..."

"..."

"..."

"WOOOOOI! HARUSNYA TIDAK BEGINI! PAK LAW! ANAK MURID SAYA KEPELAG BUKU!"

"APA?! CEPAT BAWA MASUK!"

Setelah melalui berbagai keeroran dan kejagean akhirnya Sabo, murod malang yang _kepelag _buku itu dibaringkan di meja oprasi Law.

"Semuanya tolong minggir..." ucap Law seraya menyiapkan peralatannya. Mulai dari pemanasan, ya dokter yang satu ini selalu melakukan pemanasan terlebih dulu sebelum memulai praktiknya agar ia tidak kram dalam menjalankan tugasnya itu. Ya, di tengah kepanikan itu, Law memulai pemanasannya dengan lari ditempat, pus-up, sit-up dan segala hal yang berbau up, kemudian membunyikan tulang-tulang tangannya, tulang jarinya bahkan tulang lehernya, tak lupa ia menggosok gigi dan membuang air berkumurnya bak bintang iklan di TV. Setelah itu, barulah ia melakukan tindakan pencegahan infeksi dengan memcuci tangan baik dengan air biasa, desinfektan bahkan mencuci steril(Law: gak selebay itu kali), menggunakan pelindung diri berupa sarung tangan, kaca mata dan celemek... dia melakukan persiapan itu dengan sangat hati-hati tak sadar kalau itu pasiennya bisa saja mati duluan. (Sabo: Hkoekkhhh... Author: kasian kau nak)

"Oke... ayo kita lakukan...!" setelah lebih dari setengah jam tertidur karena lama menunggu, rombongan Shanks akhirnya terbangun dan kembali deg degan menunggu Law menyelamatka Sabo.

"Oke.. aku akan..."

"Aaah! Bapak lama! Sini biar aku yang melakukannya!" sebuah suara mengintervensi. Maka mereka pun melontarkan tatapan pada sosok Ace yang sedang ngupil tak sabar melihat Law. Dengan songiong Ace menyingkirkan Law dari meja operasi dan dengan sadis Ace membuka lebar-lebar mulut Sabo.

"Tu..tunggu dulu! Apa tanganmu steril?" tanya Law panik.

"Jangan khawatir Pak, Cuma habis ngupil.." jawab Ace santai.

"Oh... habis ngupil... eto...? NGUPIL?!" Law berusaha menghentikan Ace. Namun, semuanya terlambat karena Ace sudah memasukan tangannya ke mulut Sabo.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KKHHHHK OOOOHKKKK HOOEEEK KHHKHKHKHH!"

Selama beberapa menit di ruangan itu terdengar suara tak terdefinisi penuh derita yang dapat menyakiti telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Akhirnya setelah melewati masa kritis buku itupun dapat dikeluarkan dari tenggorokan Sabo, dan Sabo akhirnya dapat terselamatkan.

"Berhasil..." ucap Ace seraya melempar jauh-jauh buku yang hampir membunuh saudaranya itu.

"BERHASIL! SABO HIDUP! YEEEEY!" sorak orang-orang yang melihat adegan luar biasa itu bpenuh haru.

"Lagi-lagi... ini benar-benar... suatu 'hil yang mustahal...'" ucap Shanks terkagum-kagum."

"Uh... Ace.." ucap Sabo yang baru saja sadarkan diri. "Pagi!" balas Ace watados.

"Ace.. kau selamatkan jiwaku! Jiwaku engkau selamatkan...!" lanjut Sabo lebay selebay lebaynya.

Di tengah keramaian itu, tiba-tiba munculah rombongan guru-guru dan murid yang dipimpin oleh Luffy yang sangat imut dengan wignya(rambut Luffy kebakar jadi botak).

"Sabooo... hiks apa kau hiks ..su hiks dah mati...? Hiks...A..aku datang bersama hiks para pelayat dan tukang gali kubur... hiks..." tanya Luffy dengan tangis dan ingus berlumuran di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja nak, kami akan buatka kuburan super bagus untukmu! Mau yang bisnis atau eksekutif(?)?, bednya mau yang biasa atau yang king size? Hm?" tanya tukang gali kubur yang sudah dibawa Luffy.

"AKU TIDAK MATI BODOH! SIAPA YANG MATI!? LUFFy, SURUH MEREKA PULANG!" teriak Sabo mencak-mencak, dan Luffy pun menyuruh mereka pulang. "PU.. HIKS LANG KALIAN!" serunya sambil mewek.

"HUEEEE... SYUKURLAH SABO TIDAK MATI..."

"Yah... Hanpir sih..."

"Gara-gara siapa coba?!

"Buku?"

"AAAAAAARGGGGH!"

"Karena Sabo tidak jadi mati kalian semua akan Bapak traktir!"

"HOREEEEEE!"

"Aaah... ramai sekali seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya..."

* * *

T.B.C

YAAAAAAAAY! Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 3! Nononononono ! maaf atas ketelatan update saya... kesibukan sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru, baru saja menimpa saya... apa lagi saya kuliahnya pul seminggu... kalau ada inspirasi saya lagi ga ada waktu buat ngetiknya, eh pas lagi longgar saya males dan inspirasinya ilang...maaf ya no... Terus.. bahasanya maaf kalau banyak typo.. saya buru-buru updatenya ya no...!

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? lihat chap selanjutnya yaaaa!

Lalu untuk yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review makasih yaaaaaa!


End file.
